The Princess and the Werewolf
by meggomaheggo
Summary: Claire's finally going out with Quil. I mean, all of La Push saw that one coming, right? But what happens when Claire discovers she's pregnant? Drama insues. Rating might go up? Depends.
1. Quil

**A/N: Okay, so this is mainly for my Claire, and is a one shot...unless anyone wants me to continue? LOVE YOU CLAIRE! Lee-Lee **

* * *

I opened my eyes, staring at that inoffensive little stick.

"I'm going to faint," I muttered to myself, clinging to the smooth counter and fighting off vertigo and nausea. Once I was sure I could handle it, I opened my eyes.

It was still there.

I slid down and sat on the floor, shaking a little. My purse was among the wrappings from the pharmacy in Hoquiam. I hadn't got the guts to go to the one in town, even though Embry's mom probably wouldn't have said anything. I could have always passed it off as one for Leah, who was in a sulking baby-less mood again.

I grabbed my bag and dug through the pile of meaningless crap, searching for my phone. I finally overturned the stupid bag, dumping lipstick, an old job application, and, _fucking finally _my phone. He was on morning patrol, so he should be at his house.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri---

"Claire? What's up?"

"Quil, could you come over?" I squeaked.

"What's wrong?" he said. I could picture his face crinkling as he took in my tone. "Claire, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"For now," I muttered, staring at the pregnancy test in my hand.

"I'll be there in twenty," he said gravely. "I'm sorry, I'll try to get out of it. My grandpa's got me unloading a new couch."

"It's cool, Quil. Love ya, bye."

I hung up and burst into tears.

We'd only been going out for four months. Sure, we'd been best friends since forever, but this relationship was a new thing. It's not like he was a total flake, but what if he didn't want me or my baby? Our baby. A new wave of tears covered my cheeks. I'd had that terrible breakup with Tristan, and I was...well, pretty much a slut before that, but Quil was the one I'd actually lost my virginity to. We just felt so _right_ together, so I guess I rushed things. I loved him, I really did, and he loved me too.

But would he be prepared for this? Well, prepared was a stupid word for it, I wasn't prepared either. I was only eighteen, not even out of high school. But I know Tristan would have cut and run if we'd done it and I was pregnant, no matter how much he said he loved me before. He would have maybe bribed a sympathy fuck out of me, then walked out the door without a backwards glance. But Quil...

I just wasn't sure. He loved me and he wasn't someone who would leave. But was he willing to make this commitment? The way he looked at me sometimes told me yes, but...

I just...wasn't...sure.

When he burst in, I hadn't moved, sitting in the scattered remains of the contents of my purse holding my pregnancy test. He went immediately to my side, kissing my tear tracks before he saw the test in my hand. He looked at it, cocking his head. I watched him as his brain slowly processed it. His face went from blank to confused to heavy to serious. He rocked back on his heels, leaning against the bathroom counter.

"Oh, Claire," he said, his voice cracking.

I was cried out. I looked at him with somber, sad eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me again, and I accepted him for a minute before pushing him away so I could see his face.

"What do you think?" I said, staring at his face. My heart was pumping, my cheeks flushed, but I couldn't stop looking at him.

"I think our baby is going to be perfect," he said, cradling my face. He smiled. My brain went blank in shock.

"You're---but I'm---just like that? You're sure? How is that possible?"

"Because Claire, I'm meant to be with you." His wide, honest brown eyes reached into my soul. "I've got a story for you. Once upon a time, there was a werewolf. He wasn't exactly a player---" I snorted--- "But he thought that he knew up from up and down from down and how the world worked---even if he was a giant fluffy dog. And then, a princess swept into town. And then, there wasn't anything that mattered in his life except for her." I stared at him, my heart pumping even faster. "You know how Sam and Emily are? How Sam can't do anything that will hurt her? How he's devoted to her completely?" He stared at me softly. "That's called imprinting. It's the way that we find who our soul mates are. Who we need to be with."

I smiled at him, my eyes shining with happy tears. He continued, putting one hand in mine.

"I love you so much. I'm always going to be here, with you, forever. I'll be here to take care of you, I'll be here every morning when you wake up and think you're not the most beautiful woman on earth. I'll carry you across the door when I marry you. I'll be the one whose hand you hold when our baby is born."

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you," I whispered into his lips. "So much."

"I love you, Claire," he moaned.

* * *

**Read and review, with comments on whether or not I should continue? :) ~Leah**


	2. Leah

**A/N: God I'm such a bitch. But here's the second chapter, the beginning of a MaGiCaL jOuRnEy! Sort of. **

* * *

I didn't wake up until almost nine the next morning. I sat up quickly, surprised, then glanced at the clock. Fuck that, I'm a senior, I thought. I get to skip once in a while. I turned and poked Quil. He roused himself. Sam and Emily let him stay the night when I told them. I mean, the pack had pretty much known we were together and...physical. But after some minor freaking out on Emily's part, they'd agreed that it was for the best, and inevitable in the long run, that Quil stayed with me as much as possible.

Emily, however, also made me call my mom and say we were coming up for a visit this weekend. She wouldn't let me tell her on the phone. While I could see her reasoning, I still wasn't looking forward to telling my parents that their only daughter was pregnant with someone about fourteen years older than her (if we were going by a timeline) without a good two hour radius in between us.

The next person on my list was cringe-worthy as well: Leah. She'd settled her life into a holding pattern, at least, taking a few courses at community, bartending and waitressing at Ellie's. She'd even met a guy: but Aiden was not her imprint. It'd taken her years, and she was not stable exactly, but functioning regularly. But she still didn't have an imprint, and she still thought that she was worthless and broken sometimes. But the subject she was touchiest about was babies. When Sam and Emily's children came, she loved them fiercely, and no one was a better protector for them. But when they weren't around, she spiraled downwards, barely eating and sleeping. Three times she had left and stayed wolf for a month; each time it was the last month of Emily's pregnancy, the point during which Em glowed the happiest.

So she was pretty much going to love my baby, but hate me.

I told Quil that he would have to stay away. Emily too. I drove by myself, almost subconsciously holding my stomach with one hand.

"Leah?" I cautiously called. She bounded down the stairs, smiling.

"What up, kid?" she said, ruffling my hair. I winced, avoiding her eyes.

"I've got to talk to you," I mumbled, walking towards a beat up armchair. Her grin faded into confusion.

"What is it?" she said, coming to my side. She took my hand, gently putting her arm around me. "Whatever it is I can---" She froze solid, staring at me. She leaned in, almost like a vampire about to bite my neck. Her warm breath gave me goosebumps.

She sniffed.

Once.

Twice.

One long inhale.

Leah stood abruptly, crossing her arms hard over her chest. Her face was angry and harsh.

"_You smell like mother_," she hissed at me, hatred dripping into her words.

"I'm pregnant," I said, my lip trembling. I clasped my hands, tears streaming down my face, sopped up by the collar of my sweatshirt. Her hands were balled into fists, but trembling nonetheless, as her legs and torso started shaking. She turned and fled, silent as a whisper but for the loud, pained slamming of the back door.

After a few minutes, I picked myself up and dried my face on my sleeve. I climbed miserably into the car, starting up and dragging myself back to the house. I threw myself out as soon as I turned the ignition off in the driveway, and stomped up the front steps. Throwing my purse down in the entryway, I sniffled and called, "Quil?"

"He had to go wolf for a few minutes," Seth said, sitting at the table sipping coffee. "Congrats, Claire."

"Yeah, well, your sister hates me." I rubbed my eyes. Seth sighed heavily.

"She doesn't hate you entirely," he said. I snorted, still rubbing at the tears.

"Great explanation, Seth."

He got up and threw a warm arm around me. "She's insanely jealous, of course, but she's proud. You're her best friend, Claire-bear. She wants you to be happy, but that doesn't stop the envy."

"Yeah, well she's pretty much got a forest of green at this point," I said miserably. "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not," Seth said, directing me to the couch. I flopped down, closing my eyes against a migraine. I rubbed my temples, wiggling into the couch...

And when I woke up, Quil was growling softly at someone, having a very quiet argument.

"Get the hell out!" he hissed, "You've done nothing good today. She's already exhausted, and all you did was make her feel like shit! This is the _mother _of my _child_ we're talking about! So get the fuck out, Leah!"

"Quil," she whispered, pleading but frustrated, "I know. I'm a bitch. You already tore my arm off today, and I am sufficiently sorry! Now let me apologize to her!"

My brain tried to catch up.

"You are _not_ sufficiently sorry until I say you are!" he snarled, almost so low that I couldn't hear. "You're not _talking _to her or even being in her _presence_ until I know you are _fucking sorry enough_!" His breath whooshed in and out. I could tell they were glaring at each other. I sat up, moving the blanket he'd tucked me in to and looking over the worn out couch at the pair. They were standing on opposite sides of the round kitchen table, Leah near the door and Quil nearest to me. Leah was obviously there for her own protection, so that Quil couldn't rip her face off any further. Her arm was in a sling, and she had a faint bruise on her forehead. My mouth fell open. Quil did that?

She saw me stir before Quil did, and her face fell into one of profound relief.

"Claire, I'm _so so so so so _SORRY!" she practically wailed, finally edging out Quil and bolting toward me on the couch. She hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to be the best great-aunt-once-removed or some shit ever to your baby, and I'm so so so so sorry I flipped out! It's just...yeah, I'm jealous. But that doesn't mean I get to take it out on you! Do you forgive me? Please? I'll do whatever you want!" She looked at me, so sad and beat up.

"Dude," I said, taking her uninjured hand, "I forgave you at the first set of 'so's." I smiled a little. Her face broke into a genuine grin.

"Quil, come here a sec?" I asked him, smiling wider. Leah's eyes glittered as she moved over so he could sit next to me. He took my hand.

"Yes, Claire?" he said, staring into my eyes tenderly. His face almost made me reconsider, but whoops, too late.

"Don't do that to Leah ever again!" I said, my hand flying to smack him upside the head. He laughed as Leah giggled herself into a coma next to me, rolling around on the floor.

"Now go get us the gallon of ice cream, bitch!" I giggled to Quil. He kissed me, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth for one quick moment. Then, with a cocky grin on his face, he saluted me.

"Can do, imprint," he said, grinning.

* * *

**Reeeviewww :)**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Vote for the sex of Claire and Quil's baby!**

**Click the link at the top of my page! :)**

**Kthnxbai**


End file.
